


Home.

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran surprises Adrian after he gets out of prison.





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of ten already posted on my Tumblr in this post S3 AU world I decided to create. It takes place after S3 ends with the premise that Adrian did get caught & was in prison for a couple of months. Canon is mentioned, but, I have to write them all fluffy and sappy or it doesn't work (for me). So this AU lives in that world. Hope you enjoy! Much more where these AU Deran & Adrian came from.

Deran was restless. He was pacing by his van, cigarette between his teeth. He couldn’t seem to stand still.

 

These last few months had been, hard. From dropping Adrian off at the airport and then receiving that fateful phone call (he never wanted to hear that fearful voice from him again). From lawyers, lawyers, and more lawyers. From cops, to testimonies, to seeing Adrian inside. To Adrian finally, blessedly, agreeing to give them the information they wanted, getting off with time served. To the house he finished purchasing for them, in secret. To selling the properties Smurf left him so he could do so. To…

 

The sound of gates opening had him stopping and looking up. Then, there he was, in the same outfit he was in all those months ago. It was almost as if he could trick himself into thinking that he was picking him up at the airport after South Africa. But god. He was beautiful. The sight of him still took his breath away, and effectively stopped the musings in his head. He saw him scan the parking lot, until his eyes landed on Deran. And then he smiled, and Deran couldn’t breathe. Adrian took quick, long strides to him. And then he was being engulfed in a soul crushing hug. He immediately put his arms around Adrian.

 

“Hey”, he whispered into Adrian’s neck. He was not tearing up, he wasn’t.

 

Adrian wasn’t fooled, he never was. His right hand came up to scratch at the nape of his neck.

 

“Hey yourself”, Adrian said. He pulled back, but only enough to look at Deran’s face. His left thumb brushing tears away. “I’m here, I’m okay, it’s okay”.

 

Deran could only nod. Then he did what he had wanted, no needed, to do for months. He kissed Adrian. It was bruising, consuming, it left him breathless, but once he ended up pushed against his van, he broke away. “Let’s get out of here”, he said, while catching his breath.

 

They got in the van and drove back to Oceanside in silence, both of them just soaking up the moment, but when they passed The Drop, Adrian said, “where are we going?”.

 

“You’ll see”, Deran replied. And when he pulled up in front of the house that Adrian had found them all those months ago, he chanced a look over at Adrian.

 

Adrian was staring at the house with his mouth wide open. Deran handed him a set of keys, “well, you gunna go inside or what?”.

 

“Deran”, Adrian’s voice was small, but held a kid like wonder.

 

“C’mon, I even got us a bed”, Deran joked.

As Adrian unlocked the front door, Deran couldn’t help but replay the last few months in his head again. He was stressed, he was angry, but most of all, he was scared. Scared to lose this, him. Scared Adrian would never get out of this mess. Scared that he would never get to hear, “I can’t believe you went through with this and didn’t even tell me!” Adrian said, as he turned and hugged Deran tighter than outside the prison.

 

“This is our home”, Adrian exclaimed.

 

Deran couldn’t help but return the smile.

 

“It is”, Deran said right back. The smile evident in his voice as he leaned in to kiss Adrian senseless. As they stumbled into the bedroom, clothes coming off, hands roaming everywhere, Deran’s inner monologue was finally quiet. He knew there’d be more things to discuss, more documents to sign, more lawyers to see, but not today. Today they were celebrating. Today they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
